Death To Be Answered
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Ketika kematian menjadi saksinya, menjawab semua rahasia diantara kita.. Haruskah aku dan kamu menyesalinya?


**Death To Be Answered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**StoryBy©Misa Anaru**

**Pairing. : Saso(Fem)Dei**

**Warning : OOC Chara/Gender Bend/Chara(death)/Gak suka,Gak usah baca!/No Flame!**

**Rated. : T**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Banyak hal yang ku benci, benci ketika tak ada kau disini,Benci ketika kau meninggalkan aku dan membuat ku terpuruk, benci ketika aku tak lagi melihat diri mu hadir dihadapan ku, benci ketika ku tak bisa merasakan pahit manis nya cinta. Sakit, sakit disini. Pernahkah kau merasakannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deidara's Pov**

Sendiri, sendiri adalah hal yang paling ku benci. Sendiri adalah suatu hal yang membuat ku serasa berada di dunia yang hanya ada aku disana. Tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang, bahkan tak bisa merasakan apa itu pahitnya mencinta.

Aku Deidara, seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun yang tak pernah memiliki sahabat, teman, maupun seorang kekasih. Kenapa? Karena aku menutup diri ku dari orang-orang yang ingin dekat dengan ku. Berteman hanya akan membuat luka untuk ku.

Aku keras..

Aku naif..

Aku tertutup..

Terserah itu lah aku. Diri ku, telah ku coba untuk terus menjadi seorang Deidara. Tak peduli dengan banyak cemohan yang ku terima. Karena aku tetap lah aku, tak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataannya.

Semua ini berawal dari seorang pemuda yang pernah hadir dalam hidup ku, untuk pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir.

Dia!

Satu-satunya orang yang membuat ku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Orang yang mengenal ku dan mampu menerima ku apa adanya diri ku. Tapi kau tahukan? Ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan? Tentu saja, kau tahu!

**End Of Deidara's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang terlihat tengah berlari secepat mungkin, karena gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah pertama itu hampir saja tertutup. Ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, bukan lebih tepatnya lagi, hari pertama ia masuk sekolah setelah beberapa minggu menikmati liburan kenaikan kelas.

Perlahan gadis cantik itu mencoba mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat setelah berlari dari jarak yang cukup jauh menuju sekolah dimana ia belajar. "Hah, Dasar wanita gila! Gara-gara dia aku jadi seperti ini, un" gerutu gadis itu. Deidara namanya, wajahnya cukup cantik untuk anak seusianya. Akan tetapi sikap Tsundere yang sangat melekat itu, membuatnya tidak pernah sekalipun di dekati oleh banyak pemuda-pemuda sebayanya.

Apa yang salah dengan Deidara? Entahlah, ia hanya seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun, yang tinggal dengan ibu tirinya karena sang ayah yang sangat sibuk bekerja. Ia tidak dekat dengan ibu tirinya, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa.

Deidara mempercepat langkahnya memasuki sekolahnya, karena tidak sabar untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Baru saja sampai di dekat ruang pengurus Osis, Deidara lagi-lagi harus menahan emosi ketika lagi dan lagi, banyak gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi primadona, pemuda tertampan di sekolahnya.

"Aww, Sasori-kun!" Teriak salah satu Fans girl sang pemuda bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu.

"Ck, lagi-lagi si merah menyebalkan itu, un" decak nya. Mau tak mau Deidara pun harus mengalah dengan gadis-gadis yang menggilai pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu.

Menunggu lama, pada akhirnya Deidara pun dengan kesalnya menerobos para FG gila itu. "Permisi aku mau lewat, un!" Seru Deidara. Para FG itu terlihat kesal dengan aksi Deidara, yang terbilang nekad. "Apa-apaan sih gadis gak laku itu" Umpat seorang senpai yang tidak dikenali oleh Deidara.

Deidara hanya diam saja, seolah tidak peduli dengan kata-kata cibiran orang tersebut. Kenapa? Karena hal itu sudah biasa untuknya. Dikenal sebagai gadis tak laku, tidak pernah membuat Deidara menangis, layaknya gadis-gadis labil di zaman sekarang.

**« Misa Anaru »**

"Dei-chan!" Seorang gadis cantik bersurai ungu memanggil namanya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Deidara pun segera menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Konan, namanya. Deidara mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Konan, yang sudah berada di lapangan bersama yang lain.

"Wah, Dei-chan sekarang tambah cantik saja" Puji seorang pemuda bernama Hidan. "Hahahahahah..Hidan bisa saja ,un" Timpal Deidara.

**Kau dulu adalah seorang yang sangat ku benci..**

**Berubah menjadi orang yang ku sayangi..**

**Dan kembali menjadi orang lain, yang tidak ku kenali..**

"Bagi para siswa dan siswi kelas 8, silahkan mencari kelas kalian! Dimana tercantum nama kalian, itulah kelas kalian!" Suara seorang sensei mulai memberikan arahan kepada para siswa dan siswi kelas 8. Para siswa dan siswi berhambur mencari-cari nama mereka, yang tercantum di sebuah lembaran kertas.

Termasuk Deidara, gadis 14 tahun itu mulai berpencar mencari namanya.

"Namikaze Deidara, Namikaze Deidara" eja Deidara. Merasa tak ada namanya di kertas tersebut. Deidara pun sedikit merasa kesal, tentu saja kesal! Bagaimana tidak? Semua teman-temannya sudah menemukan kelasnya, dan hanya ia yang belum menemukan kelas barunya.

"Kau kah Namikaze-san?" Tanya seorang pemuda kepadanya. Deidara berbalik badan, dan menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Ya. Ada apa, un" tanya Deidara. Sekilas pemuda itu terlihat tengah menahan tawa, mendengar gaya bicara gadis tersebut.

"Kau pasti belum menemukan kelas mu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. "Tidak juga, un" Jawab Deidara, gengsi untuk mengakui keadaannya itu. "Oh, ku pikir ya. Yasudah ini kertas informasi kelasnya, kalau tidak ada nama mu 'SABAR' saja ya" Ujar Sasori seraya memberikan lembaran kertas pada Deidara.

Deidara menerima kertas tersebut tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia membaca dan memastikan kata-kata pemuda Akasuna tersebut. 'Awas saja kalau bohong' batinnya.

NAMIKAZE DEIDARA

Deidara meloncat kegirangan, begitu mengetahui jika ia akan sekelas lagi dengan Konan dan Hidan, tanpa sadar semua tatapan mulai tertuju padanya. Bahkan, banyak yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Deidara terlihat cantik juga manis, ketika ia tengah bahagia.

when I knew you were the first one..

**if I was also The first one for you?**

**Did you ever think like that?**

"Dei-chan, aku tak menyangka jika kita sekelas lagi" seru Konan sambil memeluk erat Deidara. Hidan yang satu-satunya laki-laki disana, hanya mendesah pelan tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang gadis. (Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti Dan!).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Deidara harus menghela napas ketika mengetahui ia sekelas dengan orang yang sangat ia benci. Sekelas dengan Akasuna Sasori, seorang pemuda yang menjadi incaran para senpai, juga para kouhai kelas 7 yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Saya adalah guru kelas 8, saya Hatake Kakashi guru Matematika dan akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Saya tidak mengenal kalian, jadi saya minta kalian maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri kalian satu per-satu" Ujar seorang guru bersurai perak, dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Seorang anak bersurai raven bertubuh jangkung, juga kulit pucat pun maju dan menjadi seorang siswa yang maju pertama. Deidara tahu, dia adalah anak dari sahabat papa nya. Pemuda bertampang dingin itu pun berjalan dengan elegant nya ke depan kelas.

"Nama ku Uchiha Itachi 14 tahun, panggil aku Itachi!" Ujar pemuda yang kini menjabat menjadi seorang ketua Osis. Para siswa dan siswi pun bertepuk tangan setelah sang pemuda memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bagus!" Puji Kakashi sensei.

"Arigatou, sensei" balas Itachi.

"Nama ku Akasuna Sasori, 14 tahun" kini seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Itachi mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Deidara tidak memberikan tepuk tangan untuk pemuda tersebut. Untuk apa? Pemuda itu menyebalkan, baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara amat kesal dengan Itachi yang menunjuk dirinya menjadi seorang sekertaris kelas. Harus dijelaskan! Deidara benci menjadi seorang pengurus kelas, karena menjadi pengurus kelas itu merepotkan. Tentu saja, merepotkan. Ia harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk siswa lainnya. Padahal, Deidara lebih suka menjadi siswi biasa yang hidup tanpa aturan yang melarang mengobrol di dalam kelas, tidur di dalam kelas, bahkan makan di dalam kelas.

"Dei..Dei-chan" Konan berulang kali menepuk bahu Deidara yang tengah melamun memperhatikan seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon yang sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis eksis di sekolah mereka.

"I..iya?" Sahut Deidara.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir temannya itu. Teman? Mungkinkah teman? Entahlah, Deidara sendiri tidak peduli dengan status mereka berdua. Dianggap teman syukur, tak dianggap pun tak masalah. Begitulah Deidara. Simple, dan tidak menyukai hal-hal yang sulit.

"Kau suka Sasori-san ya?" Tanya Konan.

"A..apa? Mana mungkin" gagap Deidara. Mana bisa begitu? Dia saja tidak pernah menyukai orang lain, masa iya dia harus melabuhkan hatinya pada Sasori, yang jelas-jelas sangat ia benci. "Bisa jadi! Kau kan terus-terusan memperhatikan Sasori terus" Ujar Konan. "Apa peduli ku" Gumam Deidara, seraya membetulkan posisi Earphone yang berada di telinga nya itu.

I don't know why I continue to watching you..

**As if you are interesting spectacle, and I shall see you..**

**I wasn't aware, if a sense of pride in myself increasingly fall in front of you..**

**it feels like a frozen..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Bulan Kemudian**

Tak terasa sudah 1 bulan lamanya, Deidara berada di kelas barunya. Ia kini sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan teman-temannya. Meskipun, Deidara tetap bertindak 'membangun tembok pembatas' untuk teman-temannya

Tak heran, jika Deidara sering mendapatkan angket terdiam, bahkan terjutek di kelasnya itu. Apa pedulinya? Gadis itu terlalu malas menanggapi sikap **childish **teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Dei-chan, jangan lupa makan bekal yang sudah mama siapkan untuk mu ya sayang" seru seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat kepadanya. Deidara hanya mendengus, menimpali nasehat dari ibu tirinya itu.

Ino, wanita berusia 26 tahun itu lagi-lagi harus bingung dengan sikap pendiam putri tirinya itu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menarik perhatian gadis berusia 14 tahun itu. Suaminya sendiri pun hanya bisa menghibur dan menguatkan wanita itu dalam merebut hati putri sulungnya itu.

"Jangan putus asa dulu, Nyonya" Hibur Mika (seorang maid yang bekerja di mansion itu). Ino menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, rasanya sulit sekali untuk mendekati anak tirinya itu. "Sejak Nyonya besar meninggal, Nona muda menjadi seperti itu. Bahkan, saat itu ia tidak menangis sama sekali" Tambah sang maid.

Ino pun mengangguk mengerti, jadi seperti itukah yang Deidara rasakan. Kehilangan seorang ibu saat ia benar-benar membutuhkannya, menjalani masa kecil dengan rasa kesepian tak memiliki seorang teman. Memang sangat tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan seorang gadis seperti Deidara.

**« Misa Anaru »**

"Kalian tahu tidak, Sasori itu Homo" ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kepada teman-temannya. Deidara terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. 'Sasori homo' batinnya. Para gadis tersebut, terlihat tengah nikmat berbincang-bincang mengenai Sasori teman sekelasnya itu.

Kalau Deidara tidak salah, gadis itu adalah gadis yang pernah Sasori tolak beberapa hari yang lalu. "Menjijikan ya"

"Iya, ganteng-ganteng kok homo"

Deg..

Hati Deidara terasa sakit, mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis tersebut. Rasa kasihan mulai menjalar ke lubuk hati, sulung Namikaze tersebut. Mungkin, ini adalah rasa kasihan pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama kehampaan di lubuk hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**eidara berjalan lesu, memasuki ruang kelasnya. Terdapat Sasori yang tengah duduk menyendiri di belakang sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun di iPod miliknya. Tak ada yang mempedulikan pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu. Mereka semua tak mau mendekati pemuda tersebut.

Hanya Itachi yang masih solid untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Akan tetapi, Sasori meminta Itachi untuk pindah duduk dengan Tobi. Pemuda autis yang nampak bahagia setiap saat itu.

"Senpai" sapa Tobi.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Tobi. Sudah berulang kali Deidara meminta Tobi untuk menghentikan sapaan konyolnya itu. Hanya karena Deidara bisa memenangkan Game di PSPnya, Tobi meminta Deidara mengajarkannya, dan menjadi senior nya.

"Apa?" Tanya Deidara.

"Senpai, olahraga tidak?" Tanya Tobi

"Tidak, aku malas" jawab Deidara singkat, dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, yang berada di paling ujung.

"Tumben wajah mu di tekuk?" Tanya Itachi.

"Huft" Deidara menghela napas panjang, mendengar pertanyaan sahabat keriputnya itu.

*** Skip Time ***

Jam pelajaran olahraga pun di mulai. Semua siswa dan siswi turun ke lapang, sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori tampak tengah menikmati dunia mereka. Sesekali Deidara menoleh memperhatikan Sasori yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan gundam miliknya.

"Hah Bosan, (un)" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berdua pun saling melempar pandang.

Tatap..

Tatap..

Tat-

"Hahahahahah"

Mereka saling tertawa, seakan hal itu sangat lucu, dan benar-benar lucu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasori-melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja milik Deidara. "Menggambar, un" jawab Deidara.

Sasori memperhatikan Deidara yang tengah asyik menggambar. Gambar yang sangat bagus di matanya, mata hazel Sasori memperhatikan tangan terampil Deidara yang menggambar seorang gadis dan pemuda yang tengah bergandengan tangan.

"Cantik" puji Sasori. "Apanya, un?" Deidara bertanya. "Tentu saja, gambar mu" Jawab Sasori. "Oh, terimakasih. Eh, kau merangkai gundam mu sendiri, un?" Tanya Deidara, takjub dengan gundam milik Sasori.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Sasori-menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

**Rangkaian kata-kata yang begitu sulit diucapkan..**

**Walau, ingin ku ucapkan..**

**Melihat mu sendiri, tiba-tiba semua ragu ku hilang begitu saja..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori, aku ingin bertanya pada mu, un" Deidara berjalan mendekati Sasori yang tengah memperbaiki robot buatannya. Suasana, kelas yang begitu ramai tidak membuat mereka terganggu. Tak ada satu pun sensei disana. Jadi, suasana kelas pun tak jauh bedanya dengan pasar.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, Dei?" Sasori bertanya-masih memfokuskan diri pada robot miliknya.

Sudah 2 minggu kejadian itu, dan akhirnya mereka pun kini menjadi begitu dekat.

"Apa kau homo, un?" Tanya Deidara-langsung pada intinya.

**Tranngg**

Obeng yang Sasori pegang jatuh ke lantai, syok! Ia syok mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Deidara. "Ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka" gumam Sasori sambil membungkukan tubuh hendak mengambil obeng miliknya, yang terjatuh.

"Sama? Rupanya kau menyamaratakan ku dengan mereka ya, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ku kira kau sahabat ku" Balas Sasori. Deidara mebelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasori. Sahabat? Jadi, Sasori menganggapnya Sahabat? Eh, lucu sekali.

"Justru karena aku sahabat mu, aku bertanya" timpal Deidara. Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya, dan meminta Deidara untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itu hanya gosip, heheheh itu pasti gara-gara Haruno-senpai" celoteh Sasori.

"Jadi, kau difitnah, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Sasori.

"Ini tidak bisa dibia-"

"Jangan gegabah! Kau bisa di **bully **terus menerus olehnya" Sela Sasori.

"Lagi pula, berita itu juga akan hilang dengan sendirinya" tambah Sasori, melanjutkan kegiatan semulanya.

"Heh, makhluk khayangan itu memang susah di tebak!" Gumam Deidara.

Sasori hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, mendengar gumaman Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sayang..**

**Sayang sekali..**

**Hanya saja, belum saatnya ku katakan padamu..**

**Aku bodoh?**

**Terserah..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau bermain Truth or Dare seperti itu, kekanakan!" Deidara menolak ajakan Konan yang memintanya ikut berpartisipasi bermain kejujuran itu. "Ayolah, Dei-chan" pinta Konan.

"Tidak ya tidak, un" tolak Deidara.

Konan pun beralih ke Sasori yang tengah asyik dengan laptopnya di sebelah Deidara. "Sasori, bujuk Dei-chan main Truth Or Dare" pinta Konan. Sasori pun melirik Deidara yang juga tengah meliriknya itu. "Aku juga ikut main, ayolah Dei" bujuk Sasori.

Mau tidak mau pun, Deidara akhirnya mengikuti permintaan Konan (bermain Truth or Dare).

**« Misa Anaru »**

Spidol papan tulis itu pun berhenti tepat dan menunjuk Deidara. Deidara terkejut, karena ini saatnya ia memilih Truth atau Dare. Jika, ia memilih truth maka ia harus siap diberi pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab jujur. Sedangkan, jika Dare ia harus siap diberi rintangan oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku pilih Truth!" Seru Deidara, sebelum Tobi menanyakan apa yang akan ia pilih. "Bagaimana perasaan mu pada Sasori, apa kau sayang atau tidak padanya?" Tanya Konan. Lantas saja, Deidara terkesiap dengan pertanyaan konyol si Konan.

"Aku"

"Jawab yang jujur" ujar Itachi.

"Aku"

"Jawab saja senpai" Timpal Tobi.

Wajah Deidara sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia malu dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perasaannya akhir-akhir ini, memang selalu nyaman dan bahkan jantungnya sering berdebar begitu cepat jika bersama Sasori.

"Jangan bilang kau sayang pada ku, karena itu tidak mungkin" Ujar Sasori.

Deg..

Jantung Deidara serasa berhenti mendengar perkataan Sasori. Padahal, ia sudah berharap jika Sasori juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. "Hehehe, itu tidak mungkin Saso, un" Tawa garing pun terdengar dari bibir Deidara.

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan" canda Sasori.

Lagi-lagi Deidara, menahan tangis mendengar candaan Sasori yang tertuju padanya.

"Hehehe, kau benar! Aku memang tidak punya perasaan, un"

"Kau sadar? Bagus!" Ujar Sasori.

"Setidaknya aku tak pernah bersikap 'sok' cool di depan para fans ku" sahut Deidara, seraya beranjak dari duduk nya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tahu? Aku memang tak memiliki perasaan..**

**Tapi, apa aku salah jika aku menaruh perasaan pada mu..**

**Apakah aku memang tak pantas untuk dicintai oleh orang seperti mu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Deidara menjauhi Sasori. Bahkan, tak satu pun pesan Sasori yang dibalas oleh Deidara. Sasori khawatir dengan keadaan Deidara. Kenapa seperti ini? Deidara menjauhinya, dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya meskipun mereka bertemu. Apa salahnya?

**From : Sasori**

**Kau kenapa, Dei?**

Deidara meraih ponselnya, ketika mendengar suara SMS dari ponsel qwerty miliknya itu. Begitu melihat siapa sang pengirim, Deidara segera melempar ponsel miliknya ke arah dinding, hingga ponselnya itu hancur tidak berbentuk.

Jauh disana, Sasori terus menunggu balasan dari Deidara. Tanpa, ia tahu jika ponsel gadis itu sudah tak bisa lagi disebut ponsel.

**« Misa Anaru »**

"Dei, kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasori-terus menerus mengikuti Deidara yang enggan mengobrol dengannya. "Tidak apa-apa, un" jawab Deidara. "Kau tahu tidak? Wajah mu jadi tidak cantik jika kau seperti ini" Ujar Sasori.

"Tidak tahu, un" Sahut Deidara. Sasori menghela napas panjang, melihat tingkah Deidara yang terus menerus menjauhi dirinya.

"DEI, AKU SALAH APA?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada yang di naikan 1 oktav. Deidara menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat wajah merah padam Sasori (tengah menahan amarah). Deidara hanya menatap Sasori datar. Enggan, untuk menghiburnya.

"Kau terus saja menghindari ku, apa salah ku?" Tanya Sasori (lagi).

Deidara berniat berjalan menjauhi Sasori. Ruangan loker saat ini, hanya ada dia dan tunggal Akasuna, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apalagi dengan situasi seperti ini. Sasori berlari dan memeluk Deidara dari belakang. Menahan Deidara untuk pergi, menjauhinya. "Katakan" lirih Sasori.

"Katakan apa salah ku" ulang nya.

"Lepaskan, un" pinta Deidara.

"Kau janji tidak akan menjauhi ku lagi?" Tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, tidak tega dengan sisi Sasori yang terlihat lemah itu.

"Makhluk khayangan seperti mu itu, memang paling pandai bermain Drama, un" cibir Deidara.

"Jangan sebut aku, makhluk khayangan bodoh!" Seru Sasori-seraya mencubit pelan hidung Deidara. Kesal? Tentu saja. Makhluk khayangan, memangnya dia itu apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terlihat, seakan kau juga merasakan hal yang sama..**

**Bolehkah aku berharap pada mu?**

**Bolehkah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori, aku sangat menyayangi mu, un" Ujar Deidara. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada, di atas bukit menikmati pemandangan dari sana. Mereka suka pemandangan di sini. Seperti ini, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha secara penuh.

"Tentu saja aku juga, sebagai sahabat ku" Timpal Sasori.

'Hanya sebagai sahabat ya' batin Deidara miris. Padahal, mereka sudah 5 bulan bersama. Akan tetapi, Sasori masih menganggapnya sahabat. Sakitkah? Coba saja, sendiri!

"Matahari sudah tenggelam, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Sasori. Deidara yang tengah melamun, tidak mendengar ajakan Sasori. Beginikah rasanya cinta?

Ah, sakit sekali rupanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, Sasori?" Deidara malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sasori.

"Pada siapa?" Tanya Deidara.

"Pada seorang gadis, saat aku masih kecil" Sasori menjawab sambil mendongakan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan air mata.

'Beruntung sekali gadis itu' batin Deidara.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi dimana ia berada" Lirih Sasori.

"Masa?" Tanya Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa namanya, un?"

"Namanya Yuki, dia cantik tak ada yang lebih cantik darinya" Jawab Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jawaban mu..**

**Benar-benar, membuat ku sakit..**

**Tak adakah aku dihati mu?**

**Walau sedikit saja? **

**Tak bisakah aku membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku? **

**Tak bisakah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau itu terlalu posesif, Dei! Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku! Jadi, jangan bertindak seolah kau mengerti diri ku!" Bentak Sasori. Kesal, ya sangat kesal. Ia merasa Deidara melarang dirinya untuk dekat dengan Senpai mereka.

"Tapi, kau tidak ingat kalau Sakura sen-"

"Hentikan, aku muak menjadi sahabat mu!" Sela Sasori seraya berjalan meninggalkan Deidara yang terpaku oleh kalimatnya.

Deidara sendiri pun nampak syok, melihat Sasori yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

Ia tak tahu apa salahnya, kenapa Sasori menyalahkan dirinya? Deidara tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya itu. Dari awal, ia seharusnya sadar. Jika, Sasori memang tidak akan pernah melihatnya sedikit saja. Sasori tidak akan pernah menganggapnya lebih sebagai sahabat.

"Tidak semua pemuda seperti dia" Ujar seorang pemuda bersurai raven, yang diam-diam mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Itachi" lirih Deidara.

"Kau hanya jatuh ke tangan yang kurang tepat" Timpal Itachi, seraya berjalan meninggalkan Deidara sendiri di lorong sekolah itu. Tak disangka, ternyata semua laki-laki itu sama saja. Begitulah, pikiran Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pergilah..**

**Rasanya, aku tak pantas jika menahan mu..**

**Tak ada gunanya, aku menangis..**

**Karena bagi mu aku tidak akan pernah pantas menangis..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Deidara dan Sasori tidak bertegur sapa. Bahkan, setelah mereka naik ke kelas 3 SMP pun hubungan mereka semakin parah. Tak ada contact sama sekali. Enggan bagi mereka mengakui jika mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

"Sasori-senpai, jadian sama Hinata-senpai ya? Mereka pantas sih, tampan dan cantik" Desas desus hubungan Sasori dan seorang anak baru bernama Hinata itu, semakin sering di dengar olehnya.

Cemburu pun juga tak pantas..

Memangnya dia itu siapa? Mengingat kata-kata Sasori, membuat Deidara tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hancur, hatinya hancur. Sedih pun juga percuma, air mata seakan enggan untuk menetes dari iris biru nya itu.

'Selamat ya Sasori' Batin Deidara.

Deidara terus melangkah, seraya menundukan wajahnya. Hingga tak sengaja ia menabrak dada bidang, milik seorang pemuda. Deidara mendongakan kepalanya, dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Maaf" lirih Deidara.

Deidara pun berjalan meninggalkan pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda, hanya terdiam mencoba menelaah apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi" Ujar seorang pemuda bersurai raven.

"Jangan sok tahu Itachi!" Seru Sasori kepada Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja hadir dihadapannya itu.

"Terserah" sahut Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menunggu pun percuma..**

**Apa yang harus ku tunggu..**

**Aku tak bisa lagi berharap pada mu..**

**Tapi, aku minta kesempatan sedikit saja..**

**Bolehkah?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**07 November 20xx**

Deidara memegang sebuah calendar di tangannya, sebuah tanda silang tertera jelas di angka 08. Hari istimewa yang akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi. Sudah 1 jam lamanya, ia bergulat dengan pikirannya. Bingung, apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Sasori di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

Setelah mendapatkan ide, Deidara pun segera mengambil sebuah bingkisan gundam merk terbaru, yang ia minta dari sang papa. Sang papa, yang tak mengerti dengan sikap putrinya itu akhirnya mau-mau saja membelikannya. Meskipun, mahal. Tapi tak seberapa dengan kebahagian putri kesayangannya itu.

Sekarang ia hanya berdoa semoga saja, Sasori mau menerima hadiah darinya itu.

*** Skip Time ***

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, banyak para siswi-siswi yang berlarian mengejar Sasori-hendak memberikan hadiah untuknya. Deidara sendiri pun hanya bisa memandang kejadian itu dari dalam ruang kelasnya. Sejak pisah kelas, dengan Sasori. Deidara menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Jadi, dia hanya mendengarkan sensei nya yang tengah menjelaskan di papan tulis.

Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi. Ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikan hadiah untuk Sasori. Akan tetapi, Sasori masih bersama kekasihnya. Merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sang kekasih. Ia terlihat senang, dan tak mempedulikan Deidara yang tengah menantinya itu.

Deidara menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Ia sudah berdiri di bawah terik matahari 2 jam lamanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, bulir-bulir merah menetes dari lubang hidungnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Deidara segera meraih **smartphone **miliknya dan mengirim sebuah pesan untuk mantan sahabatnya itu.

**Selamat ulang tahun, Sasori-kun..**

**Aku mencintai mu..**

Tulisnya..

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Deidara segera berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, dan berniat pulang tanpa menunggu jemputan.

Kepala yang sakit membuatnya tak fokus pada jalan raya di depan gerbang. Wajahnya semakin pucat, hingga ia tak kuat lagi untuk melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat. Hingga..

**Tinnnnnnnn...bruukkkk...**

"Tolong..Tolong, ada yang tertabrak" teriak minta tolong mulai terdengar.

Sosok gadis cantik bersurai blonde terkapar bersimbah darah di trotoar. Banyak orang yang mengerumuninya.

Di lain tempat..

Sasori meraih ponselnya dan mendapati pesan singkat dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Wajahnya sumringah, ketika orang yang di tunggu-tunggu mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun padanya.

Baru saja, hendak menemui gadis tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu sudah ada tepat dihadapannya. Suasana, di perpustakaan begitu hening, tak ada satupun yang masuk, hanya mereka berdua disana.

"Aku juga-"

"Maaf" sela Deidara.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Sasori.

Dingin suasana di perpustakaan begitu menusuk pori-pori pemuda Akasuna itu. Ia tidak curiga dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri, persis di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa menemani mu" Jawab Deidara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pergi" jawab Deidara.

"Pergi, kemana?"

"Jauh, jauh sekali"

"Apa kita akan bertemu kembali?" Sasori bertanya (lagi)

"Ya, jika saatnya tiba" jawab Deidara.

"Kau ini bicara ap-"

**Brakk..**

Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka. Sosok Yahiko, Tobi dan Konan menyembul di depan sana. Konan nampak sesunggukan, membuat Sasori bingung dengan ke-3 teman nya itu.

"Deidara.." Lirih Yahiko.

"Deidara?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hiks..Dei-senpai kecelakaan, Senpai" Isak Tobi.

Bagai ditikam seribu anak panah jantung Sasori, mendengar berita tersebut. Sasori pun segera menoleh ke samping (dimana Deidara berada). Tak ada satu pun sosok di sana. Ia hanya sendiri di perpustakaan dari tadi. "Deidara" Lirih Sasori.

Sasori pun segera berlari menuju, tempat dimana kejadian itu terjadi. Banyak orang-orang yang tengah mengerumuni gadis cantik yang tengah menahan sakitnya detik-detik ajal menjemputnya. Sasori segera berlari menerobos orang-orang disana.

Ia pun memangku tubuh Deidara yang tengah menahan sakit. Tak dipedulikan darah yang mengotori gakurannya. Ia hanya ingin bersama gadis nya itu. Di peluknya erat tubuh Deidara, seraya berbisik untuk menguat mental sang blonde.

"Kau kuat Dei" bisik Sasori.

"S..selamat u..ulang t..t..tahun" Ucap Deidara.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Deidara terbatuk darah. Tak jijik, Sasori dengan darah yang menyiprat ke wajah tampannya itu. Di ciumnya lembut kening Deidara. Sasori hendak membawa Deidara ke rumah sakit, akan tetapi dengan halus gadis itu menahannya.

"A..aku, s..sudah t..t..tidak l..lama l..l..lagi"

"Kau ini bicara apa Dei? Kau pasti ku-"

"I L..L..Love Y..You" Lirih Deidara. Kedua iris biru itu pun perlahan-lahan tertutup, dan tidak terbuka untuk selama-lamanya. Jari jemari Deidara yang awalnya menggenggam erat jemari Sasori, mulai mengendur.

Sasori tahu apa yang terjadi. Gadisnya itu telah pergi selama-lamanya. Tak ada kesempatan lagi, untuk mengatakan 'cinta' padanya.

**Dan pada akhirnya, maut pun memisahkan kita..**

**Menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menjadi rahasia diantara kita..**

**I Love Sasori, so much! I love you like I used my breathe.. I love you, where I want to marry you.. you're the first and last for me, where I began to open my heart to you**

Di rengkuhnya erat-erat tubuh mungil Deidara.

"Ku mohon buka mata mu, Dei" Pinta Sasori berusaha tidak menangis, meskipun berulang kali ia meminta Deidara memperlihatkan iris biru miliknya. Hujan pun turun membasahi kota Konoha, seakan mengatakan turut berduka cita atas kepergian gadis cantik itu. Seakan mengantarkan kepergian Deidara menghadap sang pencipta.

Beberapa orang pun mencoba menghibur Sasori dan membujuk pemuda tersebut untuk membiarkan jasad Deidara dibawa ke rumah sakit, akan tetapi Sasori enggan melepaskan jasad tersebut. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Deidaranya.

Semua karena cinta..

Sasori mencintai Deidara..

Deidara mencintai Sasori..

Meskipun pada, akhirnya kematianlah yang menjawab semuanya.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, Dei!" Balas Sasori.

**End Of Flashback..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon, yang sudah kita ketahui siapa gerangan. Tengah duduk di hadapan sebuah makam seorang gadis yang sudah 4 tahun lamanya meninggalkan dirinya di dunia ini. Diletakannya bunga aster di atas kepala makam gadis tersebut. Bunga berlambangkan, sahabat dan kasih sayang itu, adalah bunga kesukaan gadis nya itu.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar 6 tahun di Italia.. Apa aku harus menerimanya? Tapi, jika begitu aku akan merindukan mu" Ujar Sasori.

"**Terima saja Danna, kau harus mendapatkan apa yang telah kau cita-citakan" **timpal sosok yang tak terlihat itu.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah tampan Sasori. Ia yakin, jika Deidara tengah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau adalah Nona Yuki, yang ku temui saat musim dingin itu"

"**Maaf" **

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula-"

"Nii-san, sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang gadis cilik berusia 5 tahun, memotong kalimatnya. Sasori pun menoleh dan menemukan dua gadis cilik berperawakan hampir mirip dengan mendiang kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kalian siapa?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Aku Naluko, dan ini Naluto" Jawab gadis bernama Naruko tersebut.

"Kami ini, adiknya Dei-nee! Kata mama ini makam Dei-nee" jelas Naruto.

Sasori mengulas senyum melihat dua adik kecil, mendiang kekasihnya itu. Cantik, dan juga manis. Sangat mirip dengan almarhumah sang kakak.

"Aku kekasih Nee-chan, kalian" jawab Sasori.

Naruko dan Naruto nampak terkejut, dan kemudian mereka tertawa bahagia. "Kami sayang Nii-san" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Naruto pun meletakan bunga lily di makam Deidara. "Ayo pulang!" Ajak Sasori. Sasori pun menggandeng pergelangan tangan kanan Naruko, dan pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Biar Nii-san antar ya" Tawar Sasori.

Kedua balita itu terkekeh pelan, dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasori.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pirang lain yang tak terlihat tampak mengulas senyum memandang kepergian mereka ber-3.

"**Terimakasih, danna" **ucap 'roh' Deidara. Perlahan-lahan gaun putih yang ia kenakan pun terlihat transparan, dan mulai menghilang diiringi hembusan angin sore di sekitar tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind, To Review?**


End file.
